How I Met Your Father
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: One of our favourite queens explain to her kittens exactly how she met their father.


Title- How I met your father

Summary- One of our favourite queens explains to her kittens just how she met their father.

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Pairing- /

* * *

_It was all silent for what seemed to be the first time since everyone came to terms with the disappearance of Growltiger, or at least we were all told that he had just disappeared. A lot of the older toms around us were saying that he hadn't just disappeared, but he had been killed by the Siamese. That thought scared me more than I ever shared. But as my sister was older, I listened when she promised me that he just hadn't been seen for a while and would be somewhere in Europe, causing more trouble. It wasn't that I cared much about Growltiger, because I actually didn't. But I just hated the thought of one tom being killed by another. I didn't even know the tom, but I'm just a kitten, and nobody ever really pays much attention to the kitten's on the street. Unless your my sister of course, everyone pays attention to her. She isn't much older than I am, but every cat we pass stares at her and makes some sort of comment about how beautiful and cute she is. It's a little annoying really._

_We lost our parents a few weeks I was born, and we were taken in by a queen who already had two kittens around the same age. But after a few years my sister grew more independent despite the young age and pulled us away on our own. Even though we'd always stick together, I was always considered to be the more mature queen but I sometimes wished that I wasn't, my sister was the queen everyone wanted to be around and I usually stuck to the background. It always seems better like that anyway._

_Looking around slowly, I sighed to myself and tried to make out anything near me. It wasn't very dark out, but my senses seemed to be lacking in the cold. We had been sleeping outside ever since my sister made friends with one of the alley toms who seemed to be much too old for her. But that had never stopped her before._

_A sudden shadow made me freeze dead, stopping in the middle of an alley didn't seem to be a good idea but the shadow was moving towards me at quite a fast speed, and I had always felt quite unnerved whenever I was alone at night. The light from a street lamp hit the figure from behind to illuminate a young tom-kit grinning at me. His grin seemed quite innocent but still had hints of a hidden danger I failed to see until later, his eyes were sunken and a fiery red colour which actually made him look quite scary. It was a good scary to me though, I couldn't take my eyes away from his. He didn't look like a street cat, but the way his fur stuck out in certain places made me question where he lived._

_"Why are you staying out in the cold? Isn't that a bit silly?" His voice didn't make him sound like a kitten at all, and as he moved closer I noticed that he was actually quite tall for what I thought was his age. But his voice had a certain amount of teasing in his tone, sounding as though he thought I was mad to be outside when it was near enough snowing._

_I simply raised an eyebrow back at him but kept my distance, I didn't really want to get too close to an unknown tom who looked as though he was quite chaotic. "... Your out here too," I pointed out to him which earned a small laugh from the tom who was apparently quite pleased with my reaction. He looked like the type of tom my sister would go for, if they hadn't already met._

_He tilted his head to the right and thought a moment before he answered me, but when he did, he changed the subject completely. "Do you know my dad? Most cats do, he's quite old." As I shook my head as an answer to his question, his grin only widened and he moved even closer so that he was standing in front of me. I noticed his fur was a light shade of ginger, and it suited him well. He gave me the feeling that he wasn't very close to his family, why else would he be roaming around the London streets in the night?_

_He held out his paw to me slowly and began to speak when I took a little too long to take it, "I'm Macavity and I'm gonna be the leader of my dad's tribe some day." He told me in a cheerful voice, shaking my paw lightly and almost reluctantly letting it go after a few seconds. Macavity. I hadn't heard of him before which told me that he wasn't another alley tom. I gave a very small smile in reply but still hadn't decided whether it was worth telling him my name. He seemed nice enough._

_Macavity let the grin fade from his face and replaced it with a charming smile, sending shivers down my spine for a reason I couldn't quite understand. Now that I could see him properly, I was able to appreciate how handsome he was. I never usually looked at toms to be able to tell if they were handsome, that was my sister's talent. I let out a small giggle as he bowed slightly in front of me, reaching out to take my paw again._

_"Have you ever heard of a place called the junkyard?"_

* * *

Demeter chuckled softly and ruffled the top of her son's head gently, placing the kitten on the bed next to her. "Dex, can you just lay still?" She watched in amusement as the small ginger tom-kit with an all white stomach wriggled around to get comfortable amongst the sheets next to his brother and his sister. It usually didn't show well that Dexter was the oldest of her kittens, as he could never stay still for too long.

"Mummy! Flynn keeps prodding me!" Aya whimpered softly, pouting up at her mother while trying to move away from her brother's paw. The young queen-kitten looked very much like her mother, but she had red fur like her aunt with gold streaks and her mother's eyes. Whereas the middle aged kitten, Flynn, was a mixture of both of his parents. He had bright red eyes and a devilish smile, with tabby markings around his legs, his fur was black much like his mother's but had patches of white and orange on his stomach and sides.

Flynn sniggered deviously and nuzzled his mother's side gently in an attempt at innocence, but of all of her kitten's it was obvious that he was the most like his father. "I wasn't! I just wanna hear more of the story!"

Demeter looked down sternly at her son as she knew him better than to listen to his excuses, he was good at acting like the innocent little angel but he reminded her so much of her ex-mate it was sometimes very hard to accept. "And you know that you'll hear more tomorrow night, now it's time to sleep... Flynn!" She scolded and very gently pulled him over to the other side of Dexter so that he could no longer annoy his younger sister.

Aya snuggled up to the oldest tom kitten, subtly sticking her tongue out at Flynn while her mother nuzzled Dexter's shoulder to try and help him settle down to sleep. She smiled angelically as the gold queen looked at her and quickly closed her eyes, nudging Dexter's side so that he would also pretend to be already asleep.

Demeter sighed softly as the kitten's fell quiet, noticing that Flynn had spaced himself away from his siblings and was sleeping curled up by the pillow she lay on. She had grown to accept that Macavity's death had effected all three kittens in a big way even although they had never met him. She did wish he had gotten the chance to see his kittens, but if that had happened then she probably wouldn't have been allowed back to the junkyard and Macavity probably wouldn't have to spend eternity in the fell feeling paranoid over his mate's surroundings.

* * *

AN/

What started off as a short drabble turned into a long first chapter for an idea I had after watching the final episode of 'How I Met Your Mother'. But I wrote this while working on another of my stories, so updates will be quite scattered from now on. Leave a few lines and tell me what you thought? Thanks for reading.

- Napo. (:


End file.
